


Trouble Consulting the Trouble Consultants

by ToplessNewtype



Category: Dirty Pair
Genre: Come Eating, F/F, Futanari, Humiliation, Tittyfuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 08:58:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12503724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToplessNewtype/pseuds/ToplessNewtype
Summary: The Lovely Angels are a little pent up, and turn to each other to end some frustration.





	Trouble Consulting the Trouble Consultants

The slender small hand of Yuri caressed Kei's member softly. In turn, Kei's larger hand did the same to Yuri's, matching her speed. Both girls were attempting, poorly, to mask their pleasure. Normally they didn't engage each other sexually very often, prefering instead to seek out new partners. But, more often than they'd like to admit, the sexual frustration of long jobs led to spending the night with each other. Their relationship was equal to their working one: catty, but with a deep level of mutual trust and understanding. Unofficially, they were dating. An open arrangement. But sometimes a girl can strike out, a guy can be an ass, or however else things can go awry. And in those times, as bitchy as they could be to each other, they knew they could rely on each other for comfort. But they'd never admit it. They'd show it, and live it, but never ever admit it.

Sitting across from each other, Yuri moved her free hand to begin tracing Kei's abs with her finger. "H-hmph, always weak for muscle, huh? So predictable!" Kei managed, secretly bubbling with pride. In response, Yuri withdrew her hands and freed her tits from her already loose and revealing top. Moving her hands back to their positions, she noticed Kei's cock was considerably harder. "As if meatheads like you aren't! There's not a single one who isn't weak to titty!" And to that, there was no arguing. Kei couldn't exactly show off her ass in this position so she didn't have any ammo to fire back. As much as Kei liked to use her tits to her advantage, Yuri was an ass gal. As they continued jerking, ever so slightly increasing in speed, Kei thought of how to get back: "Well at least I'm bigger than you, Little Miss Teenie Weenie!" she retorted. grinning maniacally. Face burning red, Yuri shot back "It's not teenie and you know it! It's p-perfectly average!" She had a complex. But she was right, she _was_  perfectly average. Kei just happened to be bigger. "Ooh, look at me, I'm Yuri, I got a widdle turdle neck baby dickkk~" Kei teased, as she began to jerk Yuri off faster.

Sharply inhaling, Yuri could feel she wasn't going to last much longer. Teasing was a weakness she always loved, and her tightening balls were destroying any facade she was trying to put on. "Sh-SHUT UP!" she pleaded, secretly begging for more. Kei's grin only grew larger, as she tightened her grip and went as fast as she could. "Teenie weenie, teenie weenie, teenie weenie! Yuri has a teenie weenie!" Making a cute little utterance, Yuri shut her eyes tight as she blew her load in Kei's warm hand, coating it with her cum. Kei couldn't help thinking that it was incredibly sexy to watch, but since her personality was quite the vindictive one, she began to gloat. "I win, I win! You came first and now you have to eat your own cum and then let me do whatever I want!" she exclaimed, laughing. Bringing her cum-covered hand up to Yuri's panting face, the blue haired gal reluctantly began licking up the gooey seed. Being pent up for the last few weeks meant that the cum was quite thick, and luckily for Yuri she didn't mind cum too much. Frankly she loved it, but there was something gross to her about eating her own. She let go of Kei's cock and grabbed Kei's hand with both of her own, diligently fulfilling the terms of the bet. Heaven only knew what Kei wanted in return, but she did lose the bet and it was now her duty to make Kei cum however she wanted.

"Here," Kei said, kneeling down in front of her friend as she began to clean off the girl's cock with her mouth. It felt nice, and Kei was quite the skilled cocksucker. As much ego as Kei had, she did have a soft side. She knew that they both were in some need of some TLC, and even if she was the victor in stamina, it was the least she could do to return the favor that she would be granted. Yuri's soft member was coated with saliva, Kei's tongue covering every bit of it, taking care to clean her head and foreskin. After finishing the cock, Kei decided to go the extra mile and took Yuri's balls into her mouth, lightly sucking and playing with them with her lips before getting back up onto the couch. "There you go. Can't have you being all dirty. I mean, uh, it'd be more work for Nanmo." Furrowing her brow, the still recovering bustier gal was skeptical. "Since when have you ever cared about our dumb little bucket of bolts child?" Kei made a noise as she flicked her wrist dismissively. "Look, you've had your time, it's mine turn now." Sighing, Yuri couldn't help but agree. "So what is it then? What do you want? Knowing you, I'm gonna guess...anal?" Fucking a tight ass was a favorite of Kei's, but not this time. "Nope. Gimme a tittyfuck." Yuri was silent for a second. "Kei I'm not gonna judge but there's no way I would agree to this if I hadn't just got off. Tittyfucks are so stupid! Like how do you even cum from them? It's just like a foreplay thing, and not even a good one." Annoyed, Kei didn't care for the lip she was getting. "Aww quit yakkin' and get jackin'." Moving to her knees, Yuri begrudgingly obliged. "Fine, but I'm not gonna do this forever. If you don't cum in like 10 minutes we're done." Kei rolled her eyes. "Listen Quickshot, I haven't gotten off as long as you hadn't. And you said it yourself, I love me a fat pair of tits. Now hurry up and wrap 'em around my dick before I go soft."


End file.
